Making Him Smile
by Serena10
Summary: Answer to Jinni's Quickie Challenge. Willow's a teacher at Hogwarts and makes it her holiday mission to make the Potions Master smile.


Quickie Challenge, pairing 31  
  
*******************  
  
Willow's POV  
  
Finally! Holiday vacation!  
  
I know, I'm not a teenager anymore, but I can't help it. I love to study and I love schoool, but I'm always giddy at holiday vacation. Xander must be rubbing off on me.  
  
And this year, it's even better. The first thing I see when I look outside a window, it's the snow. The lovely white blanket covering the ground. The only time it snowed in Sunnydale, it was because a higher being decided to. One single snowy night. Joy.  
  
Here, it's different. Now I see why Giles and Spike always seem home-sick during Christmas. England is lovely in December. Well, not only in December, but you know what I mean.  
  
I can't stay seated for too long. I just want to move and it bugs the other teachers. Yes, I am a teacher now. Willow Rosenberg, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. People tells me I'm doomed. For some reason, DADA never have the same teacher each year. Weird. Everyone's looking at me like I'm going to fall dead the next second.  
  
I never was aware of the existence of the magical world. Imagine my surprise when a owl flew inside my house by the window. I froze the poor bird and ran all the way to the magic shop with it stuck in my backpack. It wasn't really pleased when I pulled him out.  
  
Apparently, Spike knew of the magical world and never saw fit to tell us of its existence. Boy, was Buffy pissed. Spike pouted for a whole week because she refused to speak to him.  
  
Like we learned, the owl was carrying a letter. I don't think 'shocked' is a strong enough word for my reaction when I read it. They were offering *me* the opportunity to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at the most prestigious magical school in the world. Like I was going to refuse.  
  
Not a week after, I was on board a plane to London. Hagrid almost had to tie me up and lock me in a box to make me leave Diagon Alley. I had sooo much fun! But despite everything I had see in London, nothing could have prepare me to the view I had in Hogsmead. I was going to teach in a castle! And what a castle at that.  
  
I don't think I have to tell you once more how much I love it here. Hogwarts is fabulous! Everything is fine and dandy.  
  
All but one thing.  
  
I had to fall in love with stuck up Severus Snape, *evil* Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I mean, the man is almost as famous as Albus Dumbledore because of his cranky-ness. He's got the sour face perfect.  
  
And my mission this Christmas is to make him smile.  
  
I'm in for a long ride. I can feel it.  
  
* * *  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Come on, Severus! I know you can do it. You just have to work the muscles of your face."  
  
"Would you please leave me alone! You're annoying."  
  
"And you love it, admit it." Willow smiled when she saw his lips firmly pressed together. "You're fighting it! That's so cute!"  
  
Severus sighed. "It's not cute. Go annoy Albus. He likes it."  
  
"That's why it's you I like to annoy." She jumped in the seat next to him. "Stop with the sour face already! I'm sure you've smile before. Shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Severus was fighting hard not to smile. He wouldn't admit out loud, but he quite liked the red haired pixie. She spiced up life in this old castle. The dungeons seemed less depressing everytime she was in his classroom for some reason.  
  
But damn! could she be annoying sometimes.  
  
"Willow, I won't smile. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got papers to grade." He left the teachers' room quickly, his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
Willow pouted. "Run all you like, Severus, but I'm going to win." The weels turned in her head and suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. Her whole face lit up and she smirked. "You're doomed, Severus. I'll have you crying from laugher by the end of the week."  
  
* * *  
  
The Potions Master frowned when he entered the Great Hall. The students staying during the vacation were curiously looking at the redhead painting some kind of symbol of the floor with red paint. He sighed. [What is she doing again?] He walked to her. "Willow, what is this?"  
  
She smirked. "The object of your downfall."  
  
He rolled his eyes and took his place beside the Headmaster at the teachers' table. "Albus, would you make her stop this nonsense?"  
  
He laughed. "Ah, Severus! I'm sure what ever she had prepared will be great entertainment tonight."  
  
Grumbling, he took a sip of pumpkin juice and watched carefully the redhead on her knees in the middle of the Great Hall. [Damn, but she's gorgeous!] He jumped when the ground started to shake and darkness soaked the light from the candles. "Willow!" he bellowed. "What the hell did you do?!"  
  
Light emerged from the symbol on the floor and the redhead looked down eagerly, excited almost. She felt the teachers join her and shivered when Severus put his arm around her waist in a protective gesture.  
  
A growl echoed around the Great Hall. All eyes were fixed on the ground. A monster emerged from it. about half a foot tall. Willow smiled as she remembered her first Halloween in university. "Fear me!" a squeaky voice cried.  
  
The students as well as the teachers laughed as the creature tried to convince them it was evil. Willow turned around when she felt Severus shake. "Severus, are you alright?" she asked, worried. Her eyes widened when she saw the tears rolling down his face as he laughed silently. "Severus! You're laughing!" Willow smiled when the Potions Master cracked up and laughed loudly. She started jumping around. "Woohoo! I won! I won!"  
  
Albus looked at the jumping redhead with a sparkle in his eyes. She had done it. She had made the sour Slytherin laugh for the first time in years. The heat between those two.  
  
Willow squealed when she felt strong arms trap her against a solid chest. Dark eyes looked deep into her green one. "What are you going to do now, little pixie?" Severus asked. He bent down and kissed her with a passion. He resisted the urge to smile when he heard several gasps around him.  
  
Smiling against his lips, Willow closed her eyes and enjoyed her first kiss from Severus Snape, the no longer sour Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


End file.
